Emerald Green
by fireflame1801
Summary: When Antonio saved Lovino from the school bully, Lovino was reluctant to accept that the Spaniard considered them friends. After all, he WAS part of the infamous Bad Touch Trio. But would Lovino be able to get over his reluctance and accept Antonio's friendship? And would it eventually progress to something more? Spamano, yaoi, swearing and violence. Free cookies if you review? o3o
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald Green Chapter 1 –**

**Hey guys! I'm back, and better than ever! I've kinda gotten out of Beyblade, and EVEN MORE into Hetalia than I was before. Mah friends say I'm obsessed… I mean, it's not like I do half of my English homework about it… o3o**

**Welp, this is a Spamano multi-chapter fic, so if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. Danke.**

**WARNINGS! Lovino's swearing/cursing/whatever-you-want-to-call-it, yaoi (BoyXBoy) and violence!**

**As much as I wish I did, I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. I also don't own the book cover thingy. I only own the plot. o3o**

* * *

**-**{{Lovino's POV}}**-**

"…And that is how you work out the area of a six-pointed star." I yawned, slouching forwards on my desk. "Lovino! Wake up!" Groaning, I sat up again, pushing a lock of dark brown hair out of my brown eyes. "Well, now that you're finally awake, care to explain how you work out the area of a six-pointed star, Lovino?" My teacher just loved to pick on me.

"Uh… you multiply the base and the height then divide it by two." I randomly guessed, not having paid attention to what the teacher had been saying. All around me, the other kids sniggered.

"That's how you work out the area of a triangle, Lovino. Any other random guesses you'd like to make? Or would you prefer to go back to sleep?" Scowling, I bit back an insult: I wasn't in the mood for a one-way trip to the head teacher's office.

Suddenly the final bell rang, and students quickly gathered up their belongings before filing out of the door.

"Remember to do the homework on pages forty to forty three!" The teacher shouted after them. Not wanting to stay alone with the teacher, I shoved my textbook into my bag and rushed out of the classroom. I hurried down the corridor, rushing to get to my locker before Sadiq, the school bully, managed to find me. Apparently, Sadiq hated foreigners, and I had moved here from Italy a year ago. Still, there were loads of other foreigners, like Kiku Honda and Yao Wang, who both came from Asia, but for some reason, Sadiq loved to pick on me. It's like I was his favourite punchbag or something.

When I reached my locker, I was pleased to see that Sadiq was nowhere to be found. I stuffed all the books I needed into my bag, and ran out of the school to meet my younger brother, Feliciano Vargas.

"Lovi! You're here!" Feli squeaked.

"My name is NOT Lovi, it's Lovino!" I glared at him, pulling him through the school gates.

"But Lovi's cuter! Besides, you call me Feli!" Feli pouted, but I took no notice of him.

"Whatever! Come on, we need to get home!" He let me pull him along for a while, before he asked, "Lovi? Why are you always in a rush to get home nowadays?"

Dammit. He can't learn about Sadiq... It would scare him too much.

"Because… I want to have time to cook you pasta!" Yep, Feli's definitely dumb enough to fall for that.

"Ve~~~ Really?" I nodded, "Yay~ Thanks bro~"

"Oh yeah, and Feli?"

"Ve?"

"Could you call me fratello in public?"

"Um… ok! But why?"

"It's just that... I miss Italy, and maybe speaking the language would help me get over the homesickness." I quickly made up. The REAL reason was that if Sadiq heard Feli calling me brother, Feli would instantly become a victim.

"Oh, ok then~" He grinned.

Suddenly, I stopped, causing Feli to crash into me.

"Fratello… why did you do that?" Feli whined, rubbing his reddening forehead. My blood ran cold and my muscles froze. "Fratello…?" He followed my gaze, but obviously couldn't see what I could see.

"Shit…" All of a sudden, my brain regained control of my limbs, and I sprinted back the way we had come, dragging my brother behind me.

"F-fratello! Slow down!" Still, I kept running at the same speed, before finally pulling Feliciano into a dark, gloomy alleyway.

"Hopefully that bastard didn't see us…" I muttered to myself.

"Hmm? What was that, Lovi?" Feliciano asked.

"Nothing. Just be quiet, ok?" I snapped, looking out to the entrance of the alley. All I could see were passerbys, not HIM. But the thing was, he always seemed to appear out of thin air.

"O-ok…" We stayed there for a few silent minutes, but I couldn't see any sign of him.

"Feli… climb over the wall there and head home." I wasn't risking Feli going out the way we had entered, in case he was waiting out there. The best way would be to get Feli away first, and then I'd somehow find a way out. Somehow… damn. I do everything just to protect Feli, just every fucking thing. Even sacrificing myself to a whole fucking night of torture.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I hissed, pushing him towards the wall.

"Ve…" Feli didn't seem happy, yet he started to climb over anyway. When he had scaled he wall and jumped down to the other side, I allowed myself to relax slightly. Bad idea.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, pinning my arms to my body. I struggled against the hold to no avail: it was just too strong. No matter how much I twisted and turned, I couldn't get the grip to even loosen.

"Ah, Lovi! Where did you think you were going?" Fuck. It was him.

"L-let go of me, bastard!"

"Lovi, you really need to clean out that mouth of yours." He tutted.

"Shut up, bastard! Let go of me!" I growled, eventually breaking free of his hold. Please Lord, tell me Feli had run and wasn't listening to this through the wall… I glared at our attacker, allowing my brown eyes to darken with anger. Sadiq merely chuckled.

"You honestly think you'd be able to scare me?" He grinned sadistically. Oh, how ironic: Sadiq the sadistic bastard. Hell, his name even sounds like sadistic. Suddenly, his grin turned into a scowl, and he rushed forwards, brandishing his fist. Quickly, I shut my eyes and braced myself for the impact…

… But it never came.

Instead, there was a teenager about my age, maybe a year or two older, with messy brown hair and tanned skin kneeling in front of me, back facing me. Sadiq was lying on the floor, unconscious. Good. The sadistic bastard deserved it.

The teenager - or my saviour, if I really must stretch it that far - turned to face me, revealing emerald-green eyes that sparkled in the dim light of the alley.

"You're welcome." He said, before sprinting out of the alleyway, out into the main street. I stared at his retreating back, wondering what the fucking hell had just happened.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! … Funny thing is, I did the last part of that for a English assignment… ^-^'**

**HAPPY UNITED NATIONS DAY~ XD**

**Short chapter, but they should get longer! ^-^;**

**Reviews please? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO THROW THINGS AT ME! *dodges a random chair* Preferably not furniture…**

**BUT YEAH, THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! I GOT, LIKE, 7 MORE REVIEWS THAN I THOUGHT THIS WOULD! XD  
**

**Happy birthday to Prussia, whose birthday was three days ago. Happy birthday to me, whose birthday was also three days ago. Yes, I have the same birthday as Prussia. Yes, that does make me awesome. Yes, I am going to shut up now and yes, I shall get on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. YET. *shot***

* * *

**Emerald Green Chapter 2 –**

**-**{{Lovino's POV}}**-**

"Hey, Feli. I'm home." I called, dumping my school bag on the sofa.

"Ve~ Fratello, what took you so long?" Feli rushed out of the kitchen and hugged me.

"Che, get off of me." I pushed him off. "What's for dinner?"

"Paaaaaaastaaaaaaaa~!" Feli yelled happily. Great. Leave Feli to make dinner and you'll end up having pasta whether you like it or not.

"…"

"Hey fratello, why do you have an anger vein above your head?"

"… Feliciano Vargas!"

**~~~~~~~*******Hetalia*******~~~~~~~**

We ate most of dinner in silence. When Feli had finally finished his seventh plate of pasta, he put his fork down, opened his eyes (which he VERY rarely does) and stared at me.

"Che, what are you staring at me for?"

"What happened back there? Why did you drag me into that alley? And who's that 'bastard'?"

"It's nothing." Trust Feliciano to be serious when he really needs to be obnoxious…

"No, it is something! Every day we have to rush home, and I don't know why! You're always tense, as if something bad's about to happen! We can't go out on weekends without you constantly looking over your shoulder! Something is wrong, and I know it, fratello! I'm not as oblivious as you think I am! I notice all of these things!" Feli shouted angrily, something I never thought he'd be capable of. Still, I couldn't tell Feli what was going on, not after everything I'd done to keep this hidden from him.

"Seriously Feli, it's nothing. Absolutely nothing." Feli glared at me. Alright, time to put my quick thinking to good use, "I merely feel like I'm being followed sometimes."

"Sometimes? You mean every single moment of the day!" He sniffed.

"… Feli, drop it. It's nothing important." I stood up, placed my plate in the sink and stormed up to my bedroom before he could say anything more. Throwing myself onto my bed, I fell asleep without even undressing.

**~~~~~~~*******Hetalia*******~~~~~~~**

I stared out of the open window, forehead pressed against the cold glass. It was completely silent. The night sky was dark and bare, as if someone had covered the stars and the moon with a giant black blanket. A lone streetlight stood on the opposite side of the street, its orange light gently flickering. I heard a train in the distance, and an owl hooted from the tree in our neighbour's garden. Then everything was silent again, save for the quiet snoring of my brother in the other room. I jumped and faced the door when the old clock we had acquired from our grandfather began to chime. One dong… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve. It was midnight. I sighed, and turned my gaze back to the streetlight, thinking about what had happened yesterday afternoon. That teenager… I never even thanked him for saving me. Oh well, I could've managed without him! … Or maybe not… But those eyes… there was something about them. Just something…

**~~~~~~~*******Hetalia*******~~~~~~~**

The next morning, as I trudged downstairs I heard a loud (totally obnoxious) German accent echoing through the house: Feli had his friend, Ludwig, and Ludwig's brother, Gilbert over. In other words, the potato bastard and his stupid bastard of a brother. At least it was a Saturday: no school, no bullying teachers, and no Sadiq.

"…Kesesese~ Anyway, Toni told me that he had moved over here, and he's coming to our school." Yep, they were DEFINITELY here.

"Toni? Oh, you mean Antonio. He's that friend of Francis', isn't he?" Ludwig was saying.

"And me! Together, we make up the Bad Touch Trio, kesese~ But since Francis and I left that school in England, we haven't seen Toni. Now we can though!" Ludwig and Gilbert had moved to America from England, even though they were both German. To be honest, I didn't quite understand how they all knew each other, but who cares? Plus, I didn't even know who this 'Toni' was! All I knew was that he's a friend of the potato bastard and the unawesome bastard.

Anyway, I could just envision the wide grin on the albino's face as he thought about the mischief the three of them could make, if I understand the 'Bad Touch Trio' correctly.

"Oh great." Ludwig sighed. Now, I decided to make my entrance. Yawning, I strode into the kitchen as if I hadn't heard a thing.

"Morning Feli. Go to hell, potato bastard and his annoying, unawesome brother."

"I AM AWESOME!" Gilbert yelled, sticking out his tongue.

"Sure, whatever, unawesome person." Quickly, I got a piece of bread, buttered it and started eating it.

"… Feliciano? Is something wrong?" Ludwig asked suddenly.

Silence. Feli gazed out of the window, his eyes open once more.

"Hey, Feliciano? Earth to Feliciano? This is Gilbert Beillschmidt, the awesome one speaking! Oi! Don't ignore the awesome one! It's totally unawesome to ignore the awesome me!"

Still nothing.

"Oi, fratello. Snap out of it."

STILL nothing.

"… Well, I'm going to leave if no-one's going to talk to me. Bye potato bastards. Bye Feli." I rolled my eyes when there was no reply, and walked upstairs to go and get changed.

**-**{{Feliciano's POV}}**-**

I stared at my brother's retreating back, wondering what had really happened yesterday.

'Was he really telling the truth? He seemed like he was being honest, but this is fratello we're talking about. You could never tell exactly what he was thinking. Maybe he WAS hiding something from me? Maybe-' A sudden jerk jolted me from my train of thoughts.

"VE! What is it?!"

"Finally! You're still alive, right?"

"V-ve… yes…"

"Good. Bruder would kill himself if you died." Gilbert smirked, causing Ludwig to blush like mad.

"G-Gilbert! Don't say things that aren't true!"

"Kesesese~ Well, I'm meeting up with Francis in a while, so I'd better go. Bye, totally unawesome people! Kesesesese~" Gilbert skipped out of the kitchen, and the front door slammed shut moments later.

"D-don't listen to him Feliciano! He's just talking nonsense… Feliciano?" While Gilbert had been rambling on about whatever, I had slipped back into my thoughts, gazing once more out of the window.

'I wonder if everything's ok? I mean, he usually doesn't tell me when something's wrong, because this is fratello.'

But still, Lovino would usually get over stuff like that really quickly. Yet this had been going on for about a year, now that I'd thought about it, from the time we had moved from Italy to America. From the time we had moved to the school…

"Feliciano!" Ludwig said sharply, snapping me out of my trance. "What's wrong? You've been drifting off all of this morning. Not that you usually don't, but… this is different!"

"Ve~ Ludwig, can I trust you?"

"H-huh? Of course you can!"

"Well, fratello's been acting strange. He has been since the beginning of school here, now that I think about it, but I've only just noticed it recently."

"Strange? In what way?"

"Every time we go out, he always looks over his shoulder. We always have to rush home from school, and he's always tense, as if he knows something bad's about to happen! I asked him about it yesterday, but fratello just said that he felt like he was being followed! I don't believe him!"

"Hmm…" Ludwig just stood there, his blue eyes showing no emotion. After a minute, he said, "I'm sorry, Feliciano. I don't know what could be wrong with him. I'll tell you this though: he'll probably tell you when he's ready."

"Ve…"

**~~~~~~~*******Hetalia*******~~~~~~~**

**-**{{Lovino's POV}}**-**

Sighing, I pulled on a plain white t-shirt and headed downstairs again. I walked towards the front door. Honestly, I wasn't going to stay with Feli while he kept asking about me.

I wrenched the door open and trudged out, letting it slam behind me. I started down the path to the city centre. To tell the truth, I had no clue why I was going there. Maybe I could eat some food which wasn't pasta. And I'd probably need to buy some food which wasn't pasta. Hell, I wanted nothing to do with pasta right now.

I sighed again. Today just seemed like another crappy Saturday.

* * *

**Ok, so this was kind of a filler chapter, but I promise things will pick up a bit in the next chapter! So yeah, if you review, you get a free chocolate cake, da? ^J^**


End file.
